


Firsts and Lasts

by kuro__ken (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kuro__ken
Summary: Tsukishima had experienced a lot of first's with Yamaguchi...but he also experienced a lot of lasts.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Firsts and Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! another short angsty tsukkiyama~~ i hope you like it !!!!

Tsukishima had experienced a lot of firsts with Yamaguchi.

**_The first time they held hands…_ **

_They were walking home after practice late one night. It had gone over the original time because of Hinata’s antics, much to Tsukishima’s dismay. He was grumbling about how annoying Hinata was with his headphones snug tightly on top of his ears blocking out all sound in the world. Yamaguchi was rambling about something but it fell on deaf ears._

_Tsukishima didn’t even notice anything was wrong until Yamaguchi pulled the headphones off and with a scared whisper, he said, ‘Tsukki… I think there’s someone following us.’_

_It wasn’t uncommon especially since they took the sketchy way to get home. It was just faster that way._

_Yamaguchi’s concern was evident and it made Tsukishima feel bad about having his music all the way up. What if that person grabbed Yamaguchi and he didn’t even notice? He would've never forgiven himself._

_Tsukishima felt his chest swell. He had the urge to protect Yamaguchi fall over him._

_He held his hand tightly and pulled him closer to his body, ‘Don’t worry. I will always be here for you.’_

_Thank god it was dark because they both blushed furiously at the warmth of each other’s hands._

**_The first time they went on a date…_ **

_It wasn’t even supposed to be a date. It ended up like that when they ran into Kageyama and Hinata at the arcade and, to Tsukishima’s many complaints, decided to hang out with them. When Kageyama started to be loving towards Hinata, the whole mood between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima shifted. It shifted to something they both knew they wanted but was too afraid to actually do._

_Yamaguchi held tightly onto Tsukishima’s hand, something they did often since that one night, and walked around the arcade with a pep in his step. Tsukishima couldn’t help but grin at how cute Yamaguchi was being._

_‘Dude,’ Kageyama whispered, ‘You look like a creep. Stop staring at him like that, weird-ass.’_

_Tsukishima pushed up his glasses with his free hand and smirked, ‘A least I’m not a simp for a tangerine.’_

_Yamaguchi and Hinata had to pull them away from each other before a gruesome fight happened._

**_The first time they kissed…_ **

_Yamaguchi was bold. He was bolder than Tsukishima could have ever imagined him being. They were hanging out, like they usually did on the weekends, watching some shitty documentary about turtles when Yamaguchi saddled up next to him. He laid his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder and grabbed his hand with a small chuckle._

_‘What’cha doing there?’ Tsukishima sent an amused glance down to the blushing boy. Yamaguchi shook his head while trying to think of the right words to say._

_‘Trying to figure out how I am gonna kiss you.’_

_Tsukishima is caught off guard, ‘What—‘_

_He is cut off by the pressing of Yamaguchi’s soft lips. He tensed for a moment before he fully let go and let the kiss take over. It was relaxing. Tsukishima for the first time in his life felt_ **_relaxed._ **

_He loved Yamaguchi. He knew he did at that moment._

**_The first time they had an argument…_ **

_They were under so much stress. With school and new tournaments popping up, it was only a matter of time before they both cracked under the pressure. It started off as a normal date when Tsukishima said an off-hand remark to Yamaguchi, playfully as he always did, when he exploded in the middle of the cafe._

_‘You always say shit to me and I’m sick of it! Do you even love me? Huh? You fucker answer me!’ Yamaguchi yelled, garnering the attention of the cafe goers. Everybody went silent with the power of Yamaguchi’s yells._

_Tsukishima put a hand on Yamaguchi’s arm hoping the touch would soothe him, ‘Yams, we are in public. Let’s go home and—‘_

_Yamaguchi stood up, his chair clattering to the ground and echoing around the silent cafe, ‘No! Fuck you, Tsukishima! I’m tired of this. I’m sick of all of this.’_

_He stormed out of the cafe leaving Tsukishima to worry over his words over and over again. The cafe workers tried to talk to Tsukishima and figure out what was going on but he just shook his head and walked out, holding in the tears that were brimming his eyes._

**_The first time they made up…_ **

_Tsukishima knew he had fucked up that day. He had pushed Yamaguchi’s buttons too far and he knew he needed to man up and apologize genuinely for it. It took a lot for him to apologize since his pride was so big. He had to though. He didn’t want to lose his best friend and his boyfriend all in one go, without Yamaguchi he wouldn’t know how to survive. Yamaguchi was his survival instinct now. Everything revolved around Yamaguchi, even if he didn’t notice it._

_He stands in front of Yamaguchi’s locker with a bouquet of flowers. People stared at him like he was crazy and he accepted it because for Yamaguchi he would do anything. He would go to the ends of the world just to see him smile._

_So when Yamaguchi walked up to him that day with the largest smile he had seen from him in a while, he knew everything was going to be just fine._

But Tsukishima had also experienced a lot of lasts with Yamaguchi as well.

**_The last time they held hands…_ **

_Yamaguchi was off all day. He was short with Tsukishima and not returning his loving touches. Tsukishima just chalked it up to them dating for 8 months, the newlywed phase was over and they were settling into the relationship. Tsukishima convinced himself that it was normal but deep down he had his worries._

_They were walking home after practice when Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hands, ‘Do you want to go to the mall with me tomorrow? I’ll pay for anything you want.’_

_Yamaguchi stopped in front of his house with a grimace, ‘Sorry. I already made plans with Yachi!’_

_Tsukishima nods, knowing spending time with other friends was important as well, ‘Don’t worry about it, baby. See you at school next week?’_

_Yamaguchi never answered him. He just went inside leaving Tsukishima with his words._

**_The last time they went on a date…_ **

_Tsukishima had convinced Yamaguchi to let him take him to a museum. They were showing exhibitions of dinosaurs and Tsukishima wanted to geek out in front of his boyfriend knowing it was the only time he genuinely could. Yamaguchi was usually accepting of his weird interests even if he knew nothing about it._

_But Yamaguchi was glued to his phone the whole entire time. He barely even looked at Tsukishima when he was talking about the different dinosaurs they had on display._

_‘Yamaguchi?’ Tsukishima finally had enough, ‘Are you not having any fun right now? We can go somewhere else if you want to.’_

_Yamaguchi shrugged, ‘It’s up to you if you wanna go somewhere else.’ He didn’t even look up while saying that. His gaze was glued tightly to his phone._

_Tsukishima felt his heartbreaking._

**_The last time they kissed…_ **

_Yamaguchi had finally, after many weeks of one-sided hangouts, asked Tsukishima to come over to his place. They sat there for a couple of minutes, talking about things like their volleyball plans and how annoying Coach Ukai was when Yamaguchi got closer._

_‘Tsukki,’ Yamaguchi crawled on top of him, ‘I want you… is that okay?’_

_Tsukishima knew something was up. They had done it before but it was usually a slow buildup to those moments. Yamaguchi was never straight forward like that._

_Tsukishima pushes Yamaguchi off of him with a grimace, ‘I’m not feeling it today.’ He could see the hurt expression on Yamaguchi’s face but just wrote it off and the hurt of being rejected from his boyfriend._

_Tsukishima gives a light kiss to Yamaguchi’s cheek to which he turns away._

**_The last time they had an argument…_ **

_Tsukishima had never been this angry before. Not even when he found out his brother was lying could compare to the anger he was feeling in this exact moment. He wanted to scream and punch something, someone, preferably the man he once loved._

_When he went into the locker room he hadn't expected to see his boyfriend on top of Yachi, lips locked on her neck with his shirt flung across the room._

_When he turned on the light he hadn’t expected his boyfriend to nonchalantly sigh like he was asked to do a chore._

_When he started yelling he hadn’t expected Yamaguchi to start laughing._

_‘Is this all a joke to you?’ Tsukishima’s voice was cracking as he tried his hardest to hold back the tears that were creeping into his eyes._

_Yamaguchi nodded, ‘Haven’t you felt our relationship cooling off a bit anyway? This was to be expected.’_

_Tsukishima shook his head, ‘No. Breaking up was to be expected, cheating is never to be expected.’_

**_The last time they made up…_ **

_They didn’t._


End file.
